Defying Destiny
by LegendsOfOnyx
Summary: Max never wanted or asked for her powers, she only wanted to be a normal kid. After making the the difficult decision to sacrifice Chloe to save Arcadia Bay, she's given the chance to save her without endangering Arcadia Bay or its inhabitants. But there's a catch. If an opportuninty is too good to be true, there's always a catch. Always. A Pricefield two-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Recently finished Life Is Strange (I know I'm super late) and I had an idea on what it'd be like if Max sacrficed Chloe, but got a chance to save her without endangering Arcadia Bay. And so, this two-shot was born. Hope you enjoy. - LegendsOfOnyx**

Chapter 1: A Problem needs a Solution

The sky was covered by storm clouds, the tornado that she created crawled it's way towards Arcadia Bay. Thunder and lightening played together, lighting up the darkened sky and deafening the ears of many. The rain stung her face, as she and her best friend, Chloe, stood outside the lighthouse.

"Max... it's time..." Chloe said to her, taking both her hands in her own. A mixture of tears and rain streaming down her face.

There was a long pause. Chloe let her hands go, and Max looked up at her, her own face stained with tears. "Chloe... I'm so, so sorry... I... I don't want to do this." Max sobbed.

Chloe embraced her best friend, holding her as close as possible. "I know, Max. But we have to. We have to save everybody, okay?" The brunette and the vibrant blue haired girl broke apart. Chloe looked to the soaked grass they stood on before looking back at Max. "And you'll make those fuckers pay for what they did to Rachel."

Max stood still, soaked in rain and looking to her friend. Mouth agape, unable to find the words to say to her friend. She couldn't believe this was happening.

Chloe regarded her with sad eyes. She took in a shaky breath before taking a hold of Max's arms. "Being together this week... it was the best farewell gift I could have hoped for." The wind and rain picked up, hitting them harder than before. A violent sob escaped Max, as a new round of tears began to flow freely. Chloe looked to Max with a sad smile. "You're my hero, Max."

Max shut her eyes and shook her head. "Oh, Chloe... I'm gonna miss you so much." She cried. Running to hug her friend once more, knowing full well what she was about to do would remove her friend from her life... once again.

They remained in their embrace for what felt like forever. The thunder and lightening becoming more frequent, and the tornado still moving towards Arcadia Bay. The two slowly left their embrace, though they refused to let eachother go. "I-I'll always love you..." Chloe stuttered. "Now, get out of here, please! Do it before I freak." Chloe let go of Max and slowly backed away from her. "And Max Caulfield? Don't you dare forget about me..." Chloe ordered.

Max watched helplessly as she walked away from her. She swallowed the lump in her throat before responding. "Never." Max whispered.

Max looked to the photograph Chloe had given her to fix everything. The photograph of the blue butterfly she'd taken in the girls restroom. She focused on the image, its edges becoming blurry before sharpening. The image took on a 3D look before Max was plunged into darkness.

She jolted awake, sat at her photography class desk, but not in photography class. She was in a quiet, pitch black abyss. All her stationary was still on her desk, her bag besides her feet and her old camera sat on the desk too.

"What the?" She asked herself.

"So... you chose to save Arcadia, huh? Super Max saves the day? Can't say I'm surprised." Said a familiar voice from behind her.

Max turned to look behind her and found herself in the Two Whales Diner again. Only this time, it was empty. Except from another Max standing there. Arms crossed and hip jutted out to the side a little.

Max went to stand, only to find herself standing already. She looked behind her, expecting to see the abyss, but only saw the rest of the Diner. "What's going on?" Max asked.

"When you saved Chloe, you effectively signed the death warrant for everyone in Arcadia Bay. You messed with the past, present and future, all for your own gain. All so you could save Chloe." Other Max said.

"Seriously? This again? I tried using it for good, I never wanted any of this to happen!" Max exclaimed.

Other Max nodded. "I know, you've proven that by saving so many, _and_, choosing to sacrifice your best friend to save Arcadia Bay, even after saying you wouldn't trade her. You've impressed me."

Max wiped her eyes, wet with newfound tears. "I love Chloe, I don't want to lose her. But... I have to if I want to save Arcadia."

Other Max looked away, then looked back to Max. "Let me answer your question. As I said, you chose to save Arcadia, but that meant you had to time jump again, correct?"

Max nodded.

"Well... to put it simply, you time jumped one too many times, _and_ you've timed jumped inside a time jump before. Basically, you broke time, Max. You fucked it up."

"So, what? I'm stuck here forever?" Max asked.

"You're only stuck here if you wish to be." Other Max shook her head. "No. Max, you never asked for these powers. You only wanted to attend Blackwell to kickstart your career as a photographer. So, after your selfless decision to sacrifice Chloe to save Arcadia, I'm here to offer you a choice. A choice that will allow you to go back to Blackwell _and_ save Chloe without jeopardising the future of Arcadia Bay and its inhabitants."

Max stood staring at her counterpart with narrowed eyes. "What's the catch?"

"You lose the ability to rewind time..."

"And the rest?"

Other Max narrowed her eyes at Max also. "Nathan will shoot you, instead of Chloe."

Max took a step back from her counterpart. "Will I die?" She whispered.

Other Max shrugged. "That depends."

"On what?"

"How good a shot he is."

"So my survival is left in the hands of probability?"

"Yes. Are you willing to take that chance?"

"Will I remember this conversation?"

Other Max shook her head.

"Then how to I get Nathan to shoot me and not Chloe?" Max quickfired.

Other Max tapped her head. "You'll do it subconsciously."

The room fell silent for a few seconds.

"Will I remember the past week?" Max asked eventually.

Other Max tapped the side of her nose mischievously, an evil smirk on her face.

_'Great, so that's on probability too.'_ Max thought to herself.

Max was silent for a minute. The only sound coming from the humming of the neon lights and heaters in the Diner.

"No matter what happens, Chloe survives?" Asked Max.

Other Max nodded. "No matter what happens, Chloe survives, but Nathan will shoot you instead. Are you willing to take that chance? If you die, no do overs."

Max closed her eyes in contemplation, but all she saw was Chloe.

_'A chance to save her, a chance to be with her again, forever... but also a chance to lose her all over again. Is it worth the risk?'_ Max thought to herself. She stuffed her hands in her pockets, and removed the selfie of Chloe and herself. She smiled at the image, and brushed a tender thumb across Chloe. _'Yes! It's worth the risk!'_

Max looked up to Other Max and took in a confident yet shaky breath and nodded firmly. "I'll take that chance, any chance to be with her again forever."

Other Max nodded her head slowly. "So be it. Good luck, Max."

With those final words spoken, the Diner melted away into a blinding white background. And, once again, Max jolted awake at her desk in photography class. Only this time, there was no vision of an impending storm. She checked her desk, journal, pencil case, sketchbook, camera. All there. She saw Taylor throw a crumpled piece of paper at Kate; Mr. Jefferson was talking animatedly in the class, but Max ignored him. Instead, she picked up her camera and took a selfie.

"Shh, I believe Max has taken what you kids would call a "selfie"... a dumb word for a wonderful photographic tradition. And Max... has a gift."

Jefferson continued to ramble, but Max chose to block him out again. She felt dizzy all of a sudden, a wave of nausea crashing into her at a million miles an hour. She had to hold back the urge to vomit.

_'Well, I guess all those time jumps did a real number on me. And I guess I remember that crazy week also.'_

"Now Max, since you've captured our interest and clearly want to join the conversation, can you please tell us the name of the process that gave birth to the first self-portraits?" Jefferson asked.

"The-" Max was unable to finish responding as another wave of nausea hit her. She lurched forward, using all her willpower to hold back the vomit that wanted to escape. There was a collective wave of gasps, all confused as to what was going on. "-I need to go to the restroom, now." Max said, after regaining her composure.

"After that display I agree. You're excused Max." Jefferson said, turning to Victoria who raised her hand to answer.

Max burst through the classroom door and made a beeline for the girls restroom. She had enough energy and hand-eye coordination to text Kate, asking if she was free to hangout this evening, to which she agreed. Max smiled, thankful that probability had gone in her favour and she remembered Kate's predicament.

Essentially throwing herself into the restroom, she barged into a stall, shut the door and slumped to her knees, positioning her head over the bowl. Unable to hold back the nausea anymore, she vomited. She felt wrong, gross, like someone had played tennis with her insides before putting them back in place. She couldn't help the tears that slid down her face. She only just heard the bell go, and she knew Nathan would be here soon. But, she couldn't bring herself to get up.

_'C'mon Max. Get up!'_ She mentally screamed to herself, punching the toilet seat and forcing herself up. She left the stall and stumbled to the sink, splashing her face with cold water. She noticed a blue butterfly enter the restroom via a vent, and she watched it land on a cleaning bucket behind one of the toilet stall walls. She removed her camera from her bag, walked behind the stall and lowered herself to get the perfect shot of the butterfly. As the Polaroid came out, she shook it to expose the image before looking at it. She sighed, tearing it up and dropping the image to the floor. The butterfly flew off just as Nathan crashed through the door, mumbling to himself. Not long after, Chloe entered too. She listened to the conversation between the two, knowing she'd have to let Chloe die to save Arcadia. She peeked around the stall to see Nathan brandish a pistol on Chloe. Chloe raised her hands and backed up, terrified.

"Where'd you get that? What are you doing? Come on, put that thing down now!"

Nathan pinned her to the wall, pistol aimed at her gut. He slapped the wall with his free hand. "Don't EVER tell me what to do. I'm so SICK of people trying to control me!" He shouted.

Before she knew what she was doing, Max was around the corner and shouting at Nathan. "Hey, _Prescott_!" She spat his name with such venom it surprised even her. "Leave Chloe alone, asshole!"

Nathan span to face her, pistol aimed for her instead. "What the fuck, Caulfield?! How'd you- ARGH! I have to kill you now, you stupid bitch!"

Chloe looked past Nathan and saw Max standing there, staring Nathan down. Unflinching, even in front of a gun. That wasn't the Max she knew, but damn did she find it sexy.

"Back off, Nathan." Max ordered.

"DON'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Nathan roared, pulling the trigger.

The muzzle flashed, the recoil from the shot slid the slide all the way to the back of the gun. The shot rang out in the restroom, and the round ejected out the top of the gun.

Max felt a sudden flood of pain rush into her chest. She looks to the growing bloodstain her shirt is soaking up and moves a finger to touch the wound. She looks at her blood-soaked fingers and blinks. She looks to Chloe with a small, sad smile before collapsing to the floor.

"MAX!" Cried Chloe, rushing to her side and cradling her in her arms.

David Madsen burst into the room and looked to the trio. "Just what the hell is going on here!?" He barked.

Chloe glared at Nathan who was on his knees and staring at his hands in shock. "He _shot_ Max. HE SHOT _MY_ MAX!" she screamed. Chloe looked to Max's barely conscious body in her arms, her eyes glistening with tears. "Dammit Max, I don't see you in five years and you get yourself shot to save me. You crazy hippie."

Max could hear Madsen escorting Nathan out of the room. She looked to Chloe and tried to speak, but only a croaky wheeze escaped her body.

"No, don't talk Max. Save your strength, you need it. You're gonna be fine, you hear me? You'll be fine." Chloe said. Trying to reassure her, but her voice betrayed her. She was just as terrified as Max was.

Max smiled at her friend. She raised her right hand to cup Chloe's face. She brought her face down to hers and placed a tender kiss on her lips.

"Max?" Chloe asked.

_I love you. I'm sorry for leaving you for five years._ Max mouthed to her.

"You're here now, with me, that's all that matters. You'll be fine. I promise."

Max smiled at her once more before closing her eyes. The last thing she heard was Chloe desperately cry out her name.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Loss Is Hard but Losing a Loved One Is Harder

It was a surprisingly nice day in Arcadia Bay. The sun was out, there was a cool breeze that was a perfect companion for the suns heat. The birds were out and singing their usually chirpy songs, and there was colour everywhere you looked. And Chloe _hated_ it. Arcadia Bay was mocking her, it had to be. There's no way it could be _this_ nice out after what happened just five days ago.

Five days ago, she ran into her best friend, Max Caulfield after five years of silence from the girl.

Five days ago, her best friend saved her from getting shot by the psychopath that was Nathan Prescott.

Five days ago... her best friend confessed her love to her.

Five days ago... her best friend gave up her life to save her.

Five days ago... she held Max as she died in her arms.

Chloe, along with both students and teachers of Blackwell walked solemnly towards Arcadia Bay Cemetery for Max and Rachel's funeral.

After the police took in Nathan, he blabbed to them. Revealed that Max's photography teacher, Mr. Mark Jefferson had drugged and kidnapped many female students from Blackwell. Including Rachel. Prescott even took the responsibility for some of the kidnappings. Also, including Rachel's murder... and Max's. That was a sliver lining at least. Two creeps off the streets for good. But it did nothing to bring her best friend back.

As Chloe approached the coffin, she saw that both Mr and Mrs Caulfield were already there. She walked up to them and stood besides Mrs. Caulfield, taking her hand in hers. Mrs. Caulfield gave her and appreciative smile and squeezed her hand too. Chloe watched the rest of the students and teachers gather around the coffin. She spotted Victoria Chase and noticed that she too was crying like herself and many other students and teachers.

"You okay Chloe?" Her step-fu-... step-father, David asked.

Still holding Mrs. Caulfield's hand, she looked to him and closed her eyes. "No. No, David I'm not. I just lost by best friend. My best friend who told me she loved me as she died in my arms." Whispered Chloe.

Joyce, her mother, came up beside her and took her free hand in hers. "She was a good girl, Max."

Chloe looked to her mother and shook her head. "No, she wasn't 'good'... she was _fucking_ awesome. She was my Max. My Mad Max." She let go of her mothers hand and wiped her eyes as the funeral ceremony began.

The ceremony lasted a while, with many people saying a few words about Max, causing more tears to be shed. As everyone said there piece, and Max was about to be lowered into the ground, Chloe spoke up, wanting to say a few words of her own. She stepped from between Joyce and Mrs. Caulfield and stood at the head of Max's coffin. She took in a deep shaky breath and spoke.

"Max and I have – sorry, had been best friends for as long as I can remember. We did everything together. We played together, got in trouble together, cooked together... wine tasted together," There were a few chuckles from the crowd. "But when she left Arcadia Bay, we fell out of contact. I thought she'd just abandoned me like... like everyone seemed too. I thought she forgot about me. Until five days ago. Five days ago, Nathan Prescott pointed a gun at me in the girls restroom with the intention to kill me. And I'd be dead right now, had Max not stepped in a-and stopped him from killing me. T-turns out, she n-never forgot about me. That sweet, l-lovely girl gave her... gave her life so I could be here today. I held her in my arms after Nathan shot her. I held her in my arms as she told me s-she l-loved me. I... I held her in my arms... as... as she left me a second time," Unable to hold in her tears any longer, she let a new round fall down her face. She rested her palm on Max's coffin. "I love you, Max. Don't you ever forget that." Chloe removed her hand off the coffin and placed a gentle kiss on it before retreating into the crowd again.

Chloe watched as Max's coffin was lowered into the ground. She looked up and saw a doe staring straight at her. Its eyes reminded her of Max's. She smiled as the doe hopped away into the woods again. She closed her eyes and looked to the sky, opening them slowly to stare at the bright blue sky. "I love you, Max." Chloe whispered.

And, she could've sworn she felt Max take her hand in hers and whisper 'I love you, too' in her ear.


End file.
